


Shy

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is shy and Frank can't help but tease him.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-three: flirting

Gerard scuffed his feet on the ground, fidgeting with his hands behind his back. Looking up through long lashes, he asked, “What’re you doing tomorrow night?”

“You, hopefully,” Frank said with a wink.

Gerard coughed incredulously, face heating up. “At least buy me dinner first,” he replied in what he hoped was a flirtatious tone.

Frank smirked, leaning up on his tiptoes and pecking Gerard on the cheek. “Pick you up at seven?”


End file.
